The subject matter disclosed herein relates to premixing systems for gas turbines and more specifically, to premixing systems employing a pair of fuel and air mixing panels separated by a fuel and air mixing region.
In general, gas turbines combust a mixture of compressed air and fuel to produce hot combustion gases. Gas turbine engine efficiency may increase as the combustion gas temperature increase. However, at high temperatures compounds such as nitric oxide and nitrogen dioxide (collectively known as NOx) may be formed that are subject to governmental regulations. Moreover, the rate of chemical reactions forming NOx generally may be an exponential function of temperature. Accordingly, it may be desirable to control temperatures to inhibit NOx formation while allowing high enough temperatures to operate gas turbine engines in an efficient range. However, even at controlled temperatures, hot spots may occur as a result of uneven mixing of the compressed air and fuel, which in turn may promote formation of NOx.